zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 27
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions The Group vs. Tetra's Pirates Battle of Link's support organizations. Bek The Conqueror 23:54, 19 December 2008 (UTC) : : I'm not sure why I like this, but I do. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : :I agree, it is just a good sounding fight. Dialask77 02:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : Creative and intriguing fight. I say we go for it. --AuronKaizer 14:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : This fight sounds good. The only problem is that we don't have a picture of The Group. Oddball464 11:42, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : I'd go with it IF you change "The Group" to "Adventure's Guild" because Ihave never heard of them called the group. NintendoGamer1124 : : Now this is a fight! User:Dragonmaster kayla : : And you've heard them as the Adventurer's Guild? I don't know what you're talking about. They almost always call it The Group in the game, nobody ever uses Adventurer's Guild. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:34, 21 December 2008 (UTC) : For a picture, why not just cut/paste together pictures of the individual members? Bek The Conqueror 00:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Stalfos vs. Wizzrobe Battle of the traditional enemies representing strength and mind Dialask77 03:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : So you're saying that their only relations are that they're traditional and that they're opposites? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:24, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : There's nothing wrong with it, but it's not the best suggestion ever. --AuronKaizer 14:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : Not seeing the connection. NintendoGamer1124 : : Not similar enough to be interesting. Oddball464 10:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Biggoron vs. King Dodongo Giant vs. Giant, Goron vs. Dodongo, Guy with eye problems vs. Guy with lung problems. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : i like this. im not sure who would win. biggoron looks strong but why didnt biggoron himself? Oni Dark Link : : Dodongo eat Goron. But Goron bigger than Dodongo. But Goron cant move or see so Dodongo eat him. NintenodGamer1124 : : First off, only a handful of people regard this as a "real fight", as in a fight where the two actually battle. In the long run, it mostly comes down to popularity. Second, what exactly do you mean by "biggoron looks strong but who didnt biggoron himself"? Third, for those of you that don't get it, that comment about King Dodongo having lung problems was a joke, because Link throws bombs in his mouth (if that doesn't give you lung problems, I don't know what will). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Comments Hang on, why is there no Archive 22? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:17, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The rule of a year seems a bit harsh. We only have so many characters in this one series. If you have any complaints, contact an admin. I'm just trying to follow the rules we have set up at the moment. If you want the rules changed, that's fine with me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:49, 20 December 2008 (UTC)